werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nature
Nature is the totality of phenomena of the physical world and is thought to be the invisible force behind all life that governs the universe. It functions as the source of a witch's power who through the use of witchcraft, use spells to manipulate nature. Laws and Balances * Cycle of the Life: Every creature in the world and universe is born, lives and dies uninterruptedly. The lives of every creature are of vital importance, since matter and energy is always flowing, creating new beings, and then dying, to restart the cycle again. If the cycle is interrupted in or by any individual, the consequences are chaotic and they can take a long time to restore. Vampires directly break this law. They may be born as humans and live as humans, but at some point, they die and come back. However, they are among the living and the dead, meaning there is no way to choose their path. Even at death, vampires can not rest in peace, because of their actions in the world of the living. * Respect of the Dead: When you want to revive a human, it must be some time after its death (usually immediately after), because nature takes its course and the material begins to decompose. When the human is revived, the human essence returns to its material body, but causes a rift between the veil between the material and the immaterial. This fissure causes malignant or benign ghosts, which can travel between worlds and directly affect the fate of the living as a result. * Own Acceptance: Every creature on earth has skills and powers that characterize them. In the case of witches, any direct denial of their powers will cause nature to remove all of their magic until they accept their mistake and can fulfill its duty as a servant of Nature. * Security of Species: When a new species is created, it must be in order to maintain balance without compromising other creatures on the planet. Hybrids are creatures that often endangers the species of origin (meaning werewolves), causing the imbalance and the extinction of some other creatures. * Use of Magic: All witches must have adequate training and maturity when using the power of nature in their spells. Because witches can use the power of evil places, nature punishes the witches who try to use that power constantly. * Creation and Destruction: Nature's laws forbid its servants to create or destroy anything completely. They are not allowed to create anything out of nothing and are not allowed to completely destroy anything with life-force or significance in the natural world. Supernatural Laws Although witches, vampires and other supernatural creatures can bend the laws of nature, there are some laws that cannot currently be broken. However there are loopholes in some cases: * There are rules to spells/objects: Each spell works differently with various tools involved; one of the few times a witch can use merely their mind without an enchantment or tools is with basic forms of magic, such as Pain Infliction or Telekinesis. * A witch can only take in so much power:' Each and every witch can only take in so much power before the power literally starts to disintegrate from the inside as stated by Christopher. * Vampires, werewolves, hybrids and the other species are limited: In some cases, they can overdo the limit such as a werewolf can change at will by being a hybrid or a vampire can be immune to sunlight burning with a daylight ring. But there still remains many weaknesses such as unable to take in certain abilities or unable to find the cure to certain weaknesses. One such limitation is that vampires must be invited into the home/property by the living owner; there is no magical loophole around this. Etymology * The word nature is derived from the Latin word natura, or "essential qualities, innate disposition", and in ancient times, it literally meant "birth". Natura was a Latin translation of the Greek word physis (φύσις), which originally related to the intrinsic characteristics that plants, animals, and other features of the world develop of their own accord. Trivia * Nature may have a conscience of sorts as there is evidence that shows it may be able to punish the vampires, remove the powers of witches, and defend against beings that threaten its existence. * Earth is the main setting among many other worlds. * Dark Magic is defined by witches such as Jacob Chamberlain to be magic which is "not Nature's plan". Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Supernatural